Computer numerically controlled (CNC) machines are frequently used to manufacture items that require machining processes to be used. A coordinate system is used to program the CNC machine for the machining process and the center of the coordinate system is associated with a center point for a table of the CNC machine.
In order to maximize CNC machining productivity, fixtures may be employed to align each part with the machine table. A fixture allows parts with different locating and clamping arrangements to be machined at the same machine table center. When the fixture is installed on the table, it is possible that it will not be perfectly aligned, e.g., due to debris or other locating errors.
To prevent the installation errors from compromising machined part quality, the exact location of the fixture may be electronically probed, and the results can be included in the machine's work offset. However, to obtain accurate probe results, the probe must first be calibrated. Several methods of calibrating probes are currently used. However, each method requires the effort of skilled maintenance personnel to perform precise calculations and complex procedures. Therefore, probe calibration using these methods requires several hours of machine downtime.